


In The Silence Of Night

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing extraordinary. Neville was snoring loudly, Dean was mumbling in his sleep, Seamus had forgotten to use a Silencing Charm and Ron...Ron was lying between Harry's legs, frantically giving head. Nothing extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence Of Night

Harry woke up with a start.  He looked around. There was nothing extraordinary. Neville was snoring loudly, Dean was mumbling in his sleep, Seamus had forgotten to use a Silencing Charm and Ron...Ron was lying between his legs, frantically giving head. Nothing extraordinary.

It had started right after the war ended.  Harry had been shocked when Ron had stepped into his bed for the first time and started to fellate him. He didn’t speak before. He didn’t speak after. He sucked and licked , Harry came, Ron swallowed and he was gone. They acted like best mates in the day time, like nothing had happened. Until it started over again.

Harry should have felt guilty. He was dating Ginny. Ron was dating Hermione.  But he didn’t.

He loved Ron sucking his cock, although he didn’t know the reason for it. Was it because of Fred’s death? Was it because of Hermione’s growing attraction towards Neville? Or was it something else? Harry never asked.

Harry bit his hand as the familiar tickling sensation rippled through his privates, spilling messily into Ron’s inviting mouth.  There was silence. And wetness on his stomach.  Harry heard a muffled sob as Ron was planning to go to his own bed. He grabbed Ron’s hand.

“Stay,” Harry whispered.  And Ron did.


End file.
